Degrassi Takes Manhattan
Degrassi Takes Manhattan'' ''concludes its summer run on CTV and TeenNick with an all-new two-hour movie featuring original songs and celebrity cameos. Degrassi grads and friends dive into the summer that will change their lives forever. And what’s summer without a little romance – or a wedding… Best friends Jane and Holly J. head to New York City, with big hopes and even bigger dreams. Meanwhile, Holly J’s determined to make her mark as a TVM intern in Times Square, and settle into her role as Park Avenue Princess with New Yorker boyfriend Declan at her side. Back in Toronto, Spinner’s summer is hotter than he ever anticipated and with friends Jay, Manny and Emma in town – there’s never a dull moment. When Spinner’s hopes for the future turn to dust – he needs to learn how to rebuild and move on. In the US, TeenNick renamed this movie Degrassi: The Heat is On. Trivia= Trivia *This marks the last appearance of Emma, Manny, Jane, Spinner, Danny, Jay, Spike, Ms. Hatzilakos, and Liberty. *Emma and Spinner get married. *Spinner makes a reference to Emma, Manny, & Jay to the Season 8 Episode, Danger Zone, when Spinner was taken hostage by a former Lakehurst student, Chris. *Toby may have been at Emma and Spinner's wedding by standing behind Liberty. Though it is uncertain he was there, if you look closely during the wedding, you can see a man who looks a bit similar to Toby. *This was the first episode without a freeze frame at the end in the whole Degrassi series. *The Dot exploded in this movie, and they had to make a new one. *Second ever Degrassi Movie in the TNG series, the first being : Degrassi Goes Hollywood. However it is the third movie in the Degrassi Franchise. *Spinner makes a reference to Season 1 when he boycotted the cafeteria and, Season 2 when he got a boner in class. *This movie had three names, "Degrassi Takes Manhattan", "The Heat Is On.", and "The Rest Of My Life" *This movie brought TeenNick its highest ratings ever, the most watched telecast on the network, and the most watched telecast by teens on the evening of 19 July of 2010. *Jessi Cruickshank, who plays Holly J.'s boss Kristin, is the second The After Show host to appear in a Degrassi movie. Her After Show co-host Dan Levy co-starred in Degrassi Goes Hollywood as Paige's boss Robbie, a film producer. *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, Jordan Hudyma as Blue Chessex, Judy Jiao as Leia Chang, Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, A.J. Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, and Natty Zavitz as Bruce the Moose are absent in this movie. *In the United States, this is the first episode that is just called Degrassi, without the The Next Generation tagline. *Although this episode aired 3 days before The Boiling Point started in Canada, and 1 day before it aired in The United States, it is considered the Season 9 finale. |-| Cast= Cast *Miriam McDonald as Emma Nelson *Cassie Steele as Manny Santos *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne *Landon Liboiron as Declan Coyne *Paula Brancati as Jane Vaughn *Shane Kippel as Spinner Mason *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari *Jamie Johnston as Peter Stone *Dalmar Abuzeid as Danny Van Zandt *Mike Lobel as Jay Hogart *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson *Amanda Stepto as Christine "Spike" Nelson *Melissa DiMarco as Daphne Hatzilakos *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne *Sarah Barrable-Tishauer as Liberty Van Zandt *Scott Paterson as Johnny DiMarco *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black |-| Quotes= Quotes Holly J: "This is New York Holly J, bitch!" Holly J: "I'm done coming second to your sister Declan!" Fiona (to Holly J): "You want inappropriate?" Declan (to Fiona): "You're messed up Fi, and this time I don't think I can help you." Spinner (to Jane): "I HEARD YOU!" Spinner (to Holly J): "SHUT UP! You knew about this!" Spinner (to Emma): "What did we do last night?" Divorce Lawyer (to Emma): "Ever had a hernia? Not fun." Peter (to Spinner): "It's hammer time!" Spike (to Emma): "How pregnant are you?" Emma (to Spike): "Not even a little bit."﻿ Manny (to Jane): "You are not ruining my best friend's wedding!" Holly J. (to Declan): "I feel like l'm in the Princess Diaries!" Declan (to everyone): "I love New York." Fiona (to Holly J): "Boyfriends are temporary. Brothers are forever." Spinner (to Emma): "You're like some card-playing Yoda! You know that? Except, way better looking." Record seller (to George): "Breakin' up's a bitch, bro." Jane (to Spinner): "You look happy..." Jane (to Holly J): "Well, sometimes good things happen out of a break up! Jay (to Emma and Spinner): "Whoa, someones on a roll!" Manny (to Emma, Jay and Spinner): "I blame maragita's. You ready?" Spinner (to Emma): "Drama class boner." Fiona (to Declan): "I made some calls, no biggee. Holly J (to Declan and Fiona): "Declan Coyne, speechless. I really had seen everything." Fiona (to Holly J, Morgan, Chloe and Blake): "My brother is just gaga about her." Holly J (to Fiona): "If anything's gross it's your jealousy, and frankly, its innapropiate!" Emma (to Spinner): "Mhmm, smells yummy!" Declan (to Fiona): "Rough night, sis?" |-| Featured Music= Featured Music *Your Love is My Drug by Ke$ha - Heard when Fiona kisses Declan. *Maybe Love by Flashin' Midnight and Paula Brancati *Fine Line by Alanna Clarke - Heard when Declan goes to the studio to ask Holly J. for a second chance. |-| Links= Links: *Watch Degrassi Takes Manhattan *Deleted Scenes *Degrassi Takes Manhattan MEGAVIDEO |-| Gallery= Gallery marry.jpg married.jpg jane singing.jpg new york holly j.jpg museum.jpg delly j.jpg Normal_heatison_16HR.jpg dolly j.jpg jane has a pain.jpg jane graduation.jpg tvm performance.jpg small graduating class.jpg good fifis go bad.jpg road trip.jpg manny jay emma spinner.jpg chips.jpg Normal th dtmm489.jpg emma crying.jpg 33335.png 00234.jpg dthioholly.jpg degrassi_takes_manhattan_dvd-rip_www_livingonvideo-tv_blogspot_com_avi43.jpg dtmdg.jpg degrassi manhattan 12july10 01.JPG degrassi manhattan 12july10 04.JPG degrassi manhattan 12july10 02.JPG dtm_12.jpg tumblr_lonez1LLCj1qgs06vo1_r1_500.png tumblr_lg33sj0dfB1qdkdcno1_500.png tumblr_l6ffsazBu11qd21hoo1_250.jpg Annie clark bikini3 FYYHmyp sized.png Category:Relationships Category:Siblings Category:Friendships Category:Graduation Category:Season 9 Category:Degrassi Movie Category:Jealousy Category:Marriage Category:Season Finale Category:Fights Category:Relationship Issues Category:Cheating Category:Breakups Category:Season 9 Episodes Category:Affairs Category:Love Triangles Category:Drinking Category:Breakups Category:Secrets Category:Movie Category:Specials Category:Party